


Zombieland

by promprom11



Series: Ateez crack au [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mentioned BTS Member(s), Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Mentioned Kim Taehyung | V, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Tags May Change, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promprom11/pseuds/promprom11
Summary: A story with drama, love, crack, and zombies. Can you help the boys make it out alive, or will they fall victim to the apocalypse.An interactive story where you choose how it ends.Updates every ThursdaysSADLY PAUSED
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: Ateez crack au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654276
Comments: 44
Kudos: 12





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> How to play:  
> At the end of each chapter there will be 2-3 choices, which you will get to pick. The majority is what i'll go with and each voting period last until the following Wednesday. I'll upload the chapter between 4:00 pm - 6:pm est on Thursday. You can explain why you chose that option so if others see it, it might influence their choice.
> 
> The ships up there can be possible and is the more preffered route, but you can choose who ends with who. Also the tags are there depending on your choices.
> 
> First update will be tomorrow just so you have more time to vote, but it will soon fall into the pattern.

The info:

Ateez are going to be staying at a log cabin to film Answer, (Its like code name, wanted, treasure).

The Cabin:

It is two stories high, with lots of rooms and items that will be helpful for survival. On the first floor there are two bathrooms, one is located near the kitchen and the other is near the living room. There is a patio/ backyard and the door is a glass sliding door. They have two windows next to the wood door. They also have a living room and a dining room. They have important stuff on this floor, ex: Knives, axe, food, medkit, etc.

On the second floor they have: four bedrooms, two more bathrooms one located near the stairs and the other near the pool room. They have a pool room/lounge area which can be important later. They have important stuff in this floor, ex: Blankets, clothes, medkit, poolstick, toliet plunger, etc.

They have a garage with a van that can fit all of them, no extra fuel though. They also have tools which can be used as weapons, but will take durability. After some uses they will become useless.

Game rules:

The voting was explained above so please read that.

The item shop:

There are currently few things in here that can be found in the story which will help you.

Clothes- provide warmth, and comfort.  
Blanket- provide warmth, and comfort.  
Medkit- Two are in the rented log cabin, can be found during raids.  
Weapons- Any item can be used as this, but better weapons like guns can be found during raids.  
Food- Is in the house, and can be found during raids.  
Fuel- found on raids.

Raids:

These can help Ateez, but they must sacrifice one or two members. Also if you planned on placing Jongho back to back for raids, you can't. Every member must go on a raid before it resets. You can find helpful things during raids, but you do have a higher risk of being spotted by a zombie, or finding more people.<

Chances:

During random times in this story, I will ask a question personal to me, like whats my favorite color, and the first two to answer correctly will have the choice to either be in the story, but will eventually die off, or will have the chance to save/help the members.

Ex: Lets say that do to bad voting Hongjoong is killed. “Hongjoong didn't see the truck falling, and only at the last second he turned around, only to be crushed. He could feel his life fading away, as the truck slowly crushed the life out lf him”. This would be the original script.

However said reader can type, UNO and the outcome would change into. “Hongjoong saw the truck tip over and fall, luckily he managed to jump out of the way, watching the truck land where he was a few seconds ago”.

This option will only happen four times. I will also let you know if you've won. If you do want to be in the story, write UNO and tell me that you want to be in the story and your character name, you will die at the end of the chapter, so I would prefer you wasting you chamce on helping them.

Now that I have explained how this works, I would like to play a game.

1\. Heck yea, let's get this bread

2\. Heck no, I watch to much SAW to know not to play your evil game.


	2. What was that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are playing mafia when an unexpected event happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story begins

The Ateez members were all gathered in their rented log cabin, playing mafia to pass the time as they wanted to have a bit of fun before filming.

“Ok everyone close your eyes” Jongho said while clapping his hands, and everyone complied to his instructions.

“Ok i'm choosing a mafia, and if I tap you, then your sorry ass is mafia”. Everyone yelled at Jongho to “BE MORE RESPECTFUL”, but Hongjoong was an unbothered king since dealing with six demons does that to you.

Anyway Jongho was making some weird gun shot sounds as he passed Hongjoong, “Thank god, i'm not mafia” he thought to himself as he waited for Jongho to finish.

It was five seconds later when Jongho returned to the original side of the room. “Ok if I tap you now, then your ass is the doctor and you better do your best to save everyone, and not be a shitty doctor”. Jongho was now barking, and Hongjoong didn't know why.

Jongho finished just as quickly as choosing the mafia, and he finished choosing the doctor. “Ok if I tap you now, then your the police, and you got to be good, aight. We have enough corrupt policemen”.

Hongjoong had his fingers crossed, he really didn't want to be anything, and he just wanted to just relax. He even put his two pointer fingers up and crossed them to make an x, so Jongho doesn't pick him.

However it seems as if luck wasn't on his side, as he felt a meaty finger dig into his back. “Fuck you” he thought, but now that he was the police he was going to save this town. 

As Jongho was screaming “wee-woos” over and over again, Hongjoong put his head up, started doing some gang signs, then put his head back down.

“Ok the night is over and the game has began”, and as soon as Jongho said those words, Hongjoong's head shot up and immediately began to sus out Mingi.

His reasoning was that Mingi was a strange dude, he was always doing some crackhead type shit, but now he actually looked serious which kinda scared him.

However he was the police and he was going to focus on saving the town. He stared at Mingi, already calculating his appearance. “Eyes shaking slightly, hands moving at a constant rate of 1 milimeter per hour, his smile was stretched so it was a 75 out of a usual 100, his dic-”. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard San call him. “Hyung are you the mafia?” Hongjoong looked at San first confused at what he was talking about, then he remembered that they were questioning each other.

“No” and San nodded before saying, “So you're mafia. Everyone who votes on killing Hongjoong hyung, raise their hand up”, and to Hongjoong surpise, everyone had their hand up, even Jongho and he was the narrator.

“What, your not even playing” Hongjoong yelled, feeling frustrated at how this was happening. Jongho smiled sheepishly, slowly lowering his hands and eventually everyone did too.

“Guys i'm not the mafia, literally San is an idiot so don't believe him. This can also be a horrible choice because we don't have any evidence and you would be killing a citizen”.

As Hongjoong finished his speech, the members were nodding and clapping, but of course San had to ruin the moment by saying, “He has a point but he's annoying, so let'a kill him”.

The little demons cheered and agreed, and Hongjoong's jaw dropped in pure utter shock. “Brats” he thought as he glared at them.

He heard Yeosang tell the others to stop, before he would disable ther tic tok accounts, which had the boys gasping overdramtically. “Thank you” he mouthed and he saw Yeosang frown, “Give me more lines” he mouthed back.

“Ok, now that everything has been dealt with, it's night time”, and it was soon peacful as the night flied by and it was soon morning. Leaving Hongjoong pouting at the information that Mingi wasn't the mafia.

“Ok rise and shine bitches, you slept through an attempted murder, and this is what happened. Hongjoong was walking walking down the alley, clutching his bag while yelling that he has a knife. During his yelling, Kevin the minion popped out of nowhere, glaring at Hongjoong”.

“ ‘There can only be one Korean big minion and that's me’ and Hongjoong screeched, confused that something was actually smaller then he. However Kevin started to pull out a knife and Hongjoong's eyes widened”.

“Hongjoong gasped as he slowly took one step backwards, tripping over a dora the explorer plushie. He cowered in fear as Kevin got closer, and closer, until a wild shortless Mingi appears out of the sky, dancing to wonderland which gave Kevin a heart attack and he died. Hongjoong you were saved”.

Everybody cheered and Hongjoong clutched his chest, “Not gonna lie, you had me in the first half” and Hongjoong was slowly calming himself down from the intense storytelling. 

“Can't believe I saved you” and everyone started laughing in joy, but that was soon stopped when a loud “SCREECH” was heard followed by a large “BOOM”.

Screams were heard and the members sat there, frozen in horror. “What was that?” Wooyoung asked, clearly a little bit rattled. “It sounded like an accident” Jongho said as he slowly made his way up to look at the window.

“I'm going to go check it out, but I don't want to go alone, so can somone come with me?” Hongjoong said, even though he was kinda shakened himself, he wanted to be strong for the members. “Hyung that's how people die in horror movies” and Hongjoong calmly shook his head. “I won't die”.

“I'll go with you, I have medical experience which can be benefitial for those people, and I won't freak out in most situations, which will also be helpful for those people”. Hongjoong heard Yeosang say, and Hongjoong was proud for him. However as Hongjoong was about to invite him, San stood up.

“No, I should go with you, I am the fastest in the group and my spidey senses are tingling which means something bad might happen and if so I can carry you, and we can make it both back home. Also even though I feel like we shouldn't go, we should go because we will be made aware of what's happening”. 

San was another thing, he was faster than everyone and plus San was usually right most of the time, which also means that something bad could also happen. Hongjoong was thinking of all possible outcomes of taking atleast either Yeosang or San.

The choice was getting harder to choose and as Hongjoong stood there, Jongho raised his hand. 

“I think I should go because, I will be able to get the trapped people out of what I think is some sort of vehicle. People aren't going to be willing to help, and if i'm right we don't have enough time”.

Yunho spoke up on how he felt which kinda complicated things even more. “I think Jongho is right, they don't have time, even second we spend here, another life is possibly slipping closer to death”.

After hearing these things Hongjoong knew what to do. “Ok, we should do a quick vote, everyone get a paper and a pen”.

A. Hongjoong should vote for Yeosang, he did say he has medical experience which is important if they're saving people.

B. Hongjoong should vote for San, that boi is really fast and San has almost never been wrong, San also could be able to rescue them and get him amd Hongjoong back safely.

C. Hongjoong should vote for Jongho, they're going to be trapped people, and no one is going to be willing to help, so Jongho can get them out of the vehicle.

D. Hongjoong should vote to stay. Jongho is the maknae, and are we really willing to risk our lives for something that possibly isn't true. Also San said something bad might go down, and he isn't taking that chance.

1\. Hongjoong should vote for Yeosang and San to come with him. Yeosang will be able to treat them and if anything goes wrong, San will be able to get them out of there as he will be the first person to sense something.

2\. Hongjoong should vote for Yeosang and Jongho to come with him. Jongho can take the people out of the car and Yeosang would be able to treat them.

3\. Hongjoong should vote for San and Jongho to come with him. Jongho will take the people out and San will be able to get them out safely because he will be the first to sense something if anything went sour.

4\. Hongjoong should vote for San, Yeosang, and Jongho to come with him. Jongho will take the people out and Yeosang will tend to them and San will be able to get them out of there safely if anything went wrong because he will be the first person to sense something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please choose one option. I also hope you like the story but to be honest I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter and I might change some things. The overall plot will stay the same, but with some changes. I hope you continue to like this story, and please stay safe.


	3. Uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombies arise. That's it, that's the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wanted Jongho and Yeosang to go, i'm sorry. It was a tie and I had my younger sister choose between the two numbers and she choose the yeosang and san number. So I made this longer to make up for it.

“Ok, now that we're done voting, i'll pick a slip of paper from this box and the first slip I choose, is who's going with me”.

Hongjoong then proceeded to shake the box and grab a slip of paper, unfolding it and reading the information. "Ok so it looks like Yeosang and San are coming with me”.

Hongjoong noticed that Jongho looked a little bit crestfallen and he told himself that he would give him cuddles when they got back. Hongjoong couldn't stand that look so he pressed a light kiss on his check.

This resulted in Jongho screaming dramatically, while rubbing his cheek, but everyone knew that he actually liked it.

“Ok demons, let's go”, and the trio left the house, obviously not without their coats, and phones.

“So I kinda regret my decision” Hongjoong heard Yeosang say and Hongjoong looked over at him. “Why?” He asked and Yeosang blushed, “Because I want to finish my chicken, I can't be the chicken master if I don't have chicken”.

Hongjoong just rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. “Be the leader they said, it'll be fun they said”. Hongjoong thought this and it was quiet for sometime.

Well it was quiet, until he heard the wailing and the screaming, and the crying. As they got closer they saw an ambulance and a mercedes-benz crushed together. The hoods of each vehicle were basically hugging each other,

It was also as if their engines were making out, the crash was that bad. As they got closer, a man was slumped in the car, head against the window, with a red smear on said window. “Holy cheese balls” he heard San gasp out, and he had to force himself to look away.

Hongjoong suddenly remembered his phone in his pocket and was about to call 911 when a voice from behing him say, “Don't waste your time, no signal”.

Hongjoong let out a manly scream and turned around to glare at the person. As he turned around, a man who looked like he was in his early twenties towered infront of him.

“Wow your just as short as Jimin hyung” and Hongjoong ignored this and decided to be polite.

“Well do you know what happened?” Hongjoong asked looking up at the guy, but he had a weird feeling about the guy.

“What do you think happened”. Hongjoong was surprised at his rudeness and how calm he seemed during this, it was honsetly a bit unsettling.

Hongjoong scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Fine I won't waste my time with you” and as Hongjoong was about to leave, a strong hand filled with tattoos, gripped his waist, pulling him flush against the stranger.

Usually Hongjoong would have kicked the guys ass by now, but he actually felt warm and hot in his embrace, and he found himself liking it so he just let him continue.

“Fine princess, the ambulance was cruising the the street, giving zero fucks and then car appeared out of no where and bam, happy?” Hongjoong gave him a look, “Really” and the guy just rolled his eyes.

Hongjoong turned out of his grasp and smacked the guy lightly on his shoulder then gave him the “I'm judging you” look and walked away, not knowing that this will not be the last time he will see of him.

Hongjoong saw Yeosang helping others and tending to the injured while San was staring at the ambulance wide eyed.

“Hey San, are you alright?” and San just gasped softly, “This situation feels wrong” and Hongjoong was confused, there was a car crash, that's not something you see everyday.

However as they stood there, an older guy who looked like he was in his late fifties yelled at them. “What are you standing around for you dicks, people are in there” and he proceeded to pop the back door of the ambulance.

As Hongjoong and San peered in they saw a man strapped to a stretcher and a paramedic basically become one with the wall. Hongjoong shivered as he looked away, trying to keep the horrible image away.

The older guy looked at the now groaning man and asked if he was okay. “Yea man, I just got in an accident, a fucking paramedic is literally one with wall, and i'm fucking strapped on this god forsaken stretcher, so yea i'm fucking peachy”.

Hongjoong heard San gasp and grab his hand as they older guy was proceeding to get the strapped man out of the straps.

Hongjoong let himself get tugged backwards before he wretched himself from San's grip. “Hey” he began, “I have a medkit in our cabin that I could get for you”. The strapped guy and the older male stared at him, and the older male started to speak.

“Son are you dumb, there is an ambulance right in front of you”, and Hongjoong blushed a deep red.

Before he could feel embarrassed, a wide eyed San shook him, his grip deadly tight, and he looked really pale. “Hyung let's go”, and before Hongjoong could ask why, the paramedic that was planted against the wall, peeled himself off of it, snatched the almost freed guy and took a bite out of his neck.

Hongjoong eyes widened as he tripped on his own feet, scrambling backwards as he got sprayed with blood.

“Hyung, get your ass up, we got to go” Hongjoong heard San scream and he felt himself getting pulled up and dragged away.

He couldn't believe his eyes, this shouldn't even be possible, but there was only one logical explaination for this, and it was-. “ALIENS”.

It was as if the totally not alien dead guy heard him as he stopped and stared at Yeosang in disbelief. “What the fuck, i'm not an alien” the guy screamed at Yeosang.

“Fine, CANNIBAL” and the guy looked hurt. “Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME. This was not what I signed up for”, and the guy looked like he was about to cry. “Its fucking 2020 and people are still racist”, and Hongjoong would have laughed but he was to terrified and confused.

Hongjoong looked over at Yeosang who looked very puzzled and shocked. “Ok, what do you want me to call you”. The guy sniffled. “A zombie”, and Hongjoong heard the eaten man sigh.

“Can you call him a damn zombie already and get this over with, i'm going to die anyways so let him kill me already”.

Yeosang nodded slowly, and it seemed as if everyone was watching this silently, as some were even recording this.

“Say it”

“Say it”

“Say it”

Hongjoong looked at Yeosang, he wanted to go home, but he couldn't move and time seemed still, as the only way for it to continue was for Yeosang to say “zombie”.

“Wait so let me get this straight, so you guys want me to say zombie, but if I don't then this apocalypse won't happen, no one dies, and the readers will be happy”.

“Wait what readers?” San asked and everyone else was confused too.

“Your telling me that you don't know that there is a fourth wall” Yeosang countered and everyone shook their head.

“Wait does this fourth wall mean that Atiny can see us?” Hongjoong asked and Yeosang nodded.

“HI ATINY, I LUVVVVVVVVV YOUUUUUU” San screamed while looking directly at you.

Yeosang covered his ears, “San stop or else the readers will somehow make you die”.

“Hi Atiny, apparently we're in an apocalypse and I kinda don't want to die, so please save me” Hongjoong said as he looks directly into your soul, throwing up finger hearts.

Hongjoong heard Yeosang sigh and say, “Hey zombie guy, I said zombie, come kill me now, I can't be with these idots anymore”.

It was as if a spell was lifted and Hongjoong was suddenly back on the floor scrambling away from the zombie. Hongjoong felt himself being lifted by San, and tossed over his shoulder as San screamed, “Gotta blast”.

From the back of San's shoulder, he saw the zombie, do some wwe move and start tearing at his flesh as his pained screams were heard.

As they made it to the door, Jongho was already there, motioning them to come in as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Hongjoong did a mental headcount and he gasped when he counted six members. “Where is Yeosang?” He asked scared that San and he left him out there.

He felt relief flood him when he heard him scream, “In the kitchen”. As Hongjoong arrived in the kitchen, Yeosang was standing there with a familiar man. The guy noticed Hongjoong and smirked, “Remember me princess”.

Of course poor Hongjoong had enough and he fainted.

When he woke up it was chaos. As he looked infront of him, he saw Yunho and Jongho trying to barricade the back door. When he twisted himself to look behind him, Wooyoung and San were trying to barricade the front door.

When he looked to his right, Hongjoong saw Yeosang tending to the guy who's face was scrunched up in pain, and Hongjoong thought he looked like a bunny.

As he looked around he noticed that Seonghwa and Mingi were not currently present. However Hongjoong did also see some things that could be used as weapons and now that he knows what they're dealing with, he's knows what he's going to do.

1\. Hongjoong should help barricade the front door. He watched enough walking dead to know that the door won't hold long, especially with the pounding that he just noticed on it.

2\. Hongjoong should help baricade the backdoor. He watched enough walking dead to know that the door won't hold long, especially with the pounding that he just noticed on it.

3\. Hongjoong should help Yeosang. The guy is injured and he could learn a thing or two about healing, which may be handy later.

4\. Hongjoong should look for Seonghwa. He needs to talk to the elder for help. Plus don't elders know best.

5\. Hongjoong should look for Mingi. The young rapper wasn't himself when they played mafia and he wants to make sure he is okay.

6\. Hongjoong should look for weapons. It's a zombie apocalypse and he's determined to be the korean Rick Grimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the update and remember to stay safe. Also kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Also one thing I kinda changed is that Ateez is basically like the hype house. They're famous youtubers, not idols. So any idol you meet here will also be a youtuber, because it fits the plot more I guess.


	4. The Weapon Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong is the korean rick grimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of boring so sorry for that.
> 
> Also it's my birthday today so my question is, Who is my bias in Ateez?

He was going to look for weapons, and since he's a nice leader he's going to get everbody weapons, including the hot stranger downstairs.

As he got up, ignoring the chaos, he headed upstairs and into the pool room. As he entered, he saw the poolstick and grabbed it. “This might be handy later,” he thought, as he continues searching in the room. Also as he did, he found Yeosang's Harley Quinn bat and also found a dozen throwing knives.

Hongjoong was satisfied, and moved downstairs, and by the time he was finished raiding downstairs, he has found: Four chef knives, another bat that had barbed wire around it, and a poker.”

As Hongjoong placed all of these things in the living room, Yunho and Jongho had finished barricading the front door, and San and Wooyoung have finished barricading the back.

“Ok, group meeting,” Hongjoong yelled and everyone came. “So I don't know if you know whats happening, but we're in a zombie apocalypse,” and everyone groaned.

“Listen, we need to watch out for each other. Like if someone is keeping watch and are tired, then trade places. Also I have gathered some weapons for everyone to get,” and Hongjoong couldn't even finish, because everyone rushed for a weapon.

“Ok then, now that thats dealt with, who the heck are you?” Hongjoong asked, as he pointed at the sexy stranger who pouted. “Ouch you don't know me princess,” and Hongjoong rolled his eyes.

“If I had known you I wouldn't have asked you, who are you, and don't call me that asshole,” Hongjoong snapped, and the guy chuckled. “Okay no need to get fiesty, the name's Jungkook, but you can call me daddy,” and there were several reactions to this.

Seonghwa looked like a disgusted but not surprised mother, but Seonghwa always looks like a disgusted mother when it came to the members. Hongjoong was blushing, and his cheeks were as red as a cherry. Yunho looked like a proud gay, and was clapping and nodding. Yeosang had a neutral face, and he didn't seem surprised either.

San was gasping in shock before saying, “Oh my ramen, that's litteraly what I said to Wooyoung when we first met,” and Wooyoung blushed darkly, and jokingly punched San on the shoulder.

Mingi had a choked, and spat out his coke, and Jongho looked like he was contemplating between Murder or Cringing. “Don't ever do that again,” Hongjoong said sternly, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Oh and what happened when I was knocked out? When I woke up, people were screaming and panicking, so what happened?” 

“Well it's a funny story. Jongho had placed you in the couch, and I happen to glance at the backdoor, and there was a zombie dabbing, in 2020, Jk he was eating someone, and Jongho saw this, and belted out a high note higer than the dang sky, and the zombie heard us. Then it proceeded to stop eating, and bang his head on the door, so we barricaded it.” Yunho said as he scratched the back of his neck.

All of a sudden Wooyoung coughed and everyone looked at him, “That's great and all but me and Sannie, barricaded the front door all by ourselves,” and Hogjoong raised an eyebrow, and Jungkook interrupted. “I saw the whole thing, those weaklings had those two help them,” He said as he pointed to Mingi and Seonghwa, ignoring the pouts San and Wooyoung gave.

Yeosang let out a sigh, and said, “I was treating this idiot who had managed to sprain his ankle, like what on earth were you doing?” and Jungkook blushed, and mumbled something to Yeosang that Hongjoong couldn't hear.

All of a sudden, San started screaming, and they all turned to look at him. San was currently trying to get away from the window, as a zombie was trying to drag him out. “I don't pay attention for five seconds, and someone's about to die,” Hongjoong mumbled to himself, as they all rushed over to save Wooyoung's man.

“Please I can't die like this, Wooyoung and I haven't had sex yet,” and the zombie stared at San, facepalmed, then proceeded to drag him through the window. “GET YOUR CRUSTY HANDS OFF MY MANS YOU BITCH!” Wooyoung yelled, and with the knife, he stabbed her in the arm.

The zombie let go, but the noise attracted more zombies, and the banging on the back and front door resumed. “Are you okay baby?” Wooyoung asked, as he looked at San with concerned eyes, then slapped him. “Are you stupid, why would you do that?” San just sighed, “I wanted to look at the snow, and you just hit me after going through that experience. You get 2 stars for being a trash panda,” and Wooyoung gasped.

“Guys, as sickeningly sweet that was we got a problem. There are zombies possibly coming to out location, and the barricaded won't last long, so we should leave the premises. I found a van and I have the keys.” Seonghwa said, while looking like a disgusted mother because of the WooSan display.

“Hyung no, we should stay here. We have weapons and food for days, plus the barricades won't break, and if we stay quiet the zombies will eventually leave us,” Mingi said, still sipping his coke like an unproblematic king. 

“You think that the fortification will last, the window is broken and it doesn't take a genius to figure out the window won't hold for much longer.” However Mingi wouldn't back down. “Fine let's ask Hongjoong Hyung on what he thinks we should do,” and Hongjoong gulped.

1\. Hongjoong should agree with Mingi. They will have everything they need provided for them, and won't have to worry about the van thing.

2\. Hongjoong should agree with Seonghwa. Their protection isn't going to last forever, and any minute now that window could break, and we don't want to deal with that.


	5. We Can Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ateez members (And Jungkook for some reason) are leaving the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the van that they're using is the one from Treasure film, for those who were curious.

“Let's go with Seonghwa hyung's plan,” Hongjoong said and they all sighed, and nodded. "OK someone help Jungkook into the van," Hongjoong yelled as he grabbed the weapons and placed them in the van.

As Hongjoong was placing things in the van; Yeosang and Jongho were helping Jungkook enter the van, Mingi and Seonghwa had brought a big bag full of food, Yunho had brought his Spongebob plushie, and San had brought Shibur and was chilling with Wooyoung.

When everyone was done with what they were doing, they had a vote to see who would open the garage door, and the little brats voted for Hongjoong. 

"What? No?" Hongjoong exclaimed, not wanting to possibly die. " _Hongjoong_ ," Seonghwa called warningly, and Hongjoong sighed, "Fine, but don't shut the door on me."

As Hongjoong walked, slow and steady, he finally reached the button and he had to be on his tippy toes to reach the button. " _Why_ _does_ _this_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _so_ _damn_ _tall_ ," he thought as he finally reached the button.

When he pressed it, he immediately booked it towards the van, and he swears that he has never ran this fast before. (That was a lie, when there was only one chicken left in the dorm, its war time). Anyway he ran really fast back to the van, and slammed the door shut, or at least tried to.

Remember it was a sliding door so it was sliding close very slowly, "Oh my Spongebob, is this how we die?" Yunho asked as he shook his head and sighed.

Meanwhile the garage was slowly happening while this crisis was happening, and in the rear view mirror, the ateez members, (including Jungkook) could see bodies crouching, and filling in the garage.

"HOLY RAMEN, SHUT THE GARAGE, SHUT THE GARAGE, SHUT THE GARAGE!" Mingi screamed and he would have continued if Yeosang hadn't shoved a sock in Mingi's mouth.

"Shut up, haven't you seen the walking dead? Noise will literally attract zombies, and if you continue yelling that's basically a red flag saying, "hey zombies, we're here, you can come kill us" and I don't want to die," Yeosang whispered furiously, and Mingi nodded, leaving the sock in his mouth.

While this was going on, a big thick lumpy zombie was waddling towards the garage. "Oh heck no," Hongjoong heard Yunho say, as his eyes widened in fear. Obviously the door has been closed by then, but the danger was still there.

As the creature came closer, they could see that it had a large fluffy black beard, with gore all over it. He was currently moving the smaller zombies away, and his belly had huge stretch marks, and it look like he could burst any minute.

"I refuse to see something thicker than me," Wooyoung mumbled into San's arm, who in turn mumbled comforting words to him like, "Your the thickest person in the world," but Jungkook would interrupt and say, "You obviously haven't seen Jimin hyung, the man has buns," and this made Wooyoung glare at him.

"Can we kick him out the car?" Wooyoung asked and Jungkook gasped, "ExCuSe Me, I'm injured, I would die," and San replied with, "I think that's the point."

"ExCuSe Me, not my fault your boyfriend doesn't want to see Big Chungus over there," Jungkook said trying to defend himself, "Big Chungus," Yunho repeated while staring at him in shock.

"First off your weird ass decided to name a zombie, and not only that but you decided to call it _Big_ _Chungus_ ," Yeosang said as he looked disgusted. 

Meanwhile during this bickering, the thick Zombie kept coming closer and closer. "Okay, everyone hold on," and litteraly not even a millisecond later, they were launched backwards.

They obviously ran over some Zombies, and 'Big Chungus' as there was obvious friction on the tires. 

As they made it through, they drove down the street and as they did they saw people getting eaten, and dragged from their homes, and an orange glow in the west, and those screams would forever haunt Hongjoong. 

"My goodness this is terrible," Hongjoong heard Yunho whisper, as he covered his mouth in shock, tears sliding down his face, and they all took a moment of silence for the fallen.

As they continued there drive to who knows where, the van lifted up a bunch of times, and Seonghwa would always say, "It's just a speed bump."

"It's just a _speed_ _bump_ , Jongho repeated, "Hyung this ain't Bird Box, so don't bring that 'it's just a speed bump' bullshit, we all know it's a deep body," and when Jongho finishes ranting, Seonghwa stopped the van.

"You messed up man" Jungkook said and Jongho punched his arm. "Ow." Seonghwa stared at the rear veiw mirror, "Repeat that Jongho," Seonghwa demanded and Hongjoong could see Jongho gulp and look at him frantically.

1\. Hongjoong should try to save Jongho, even though it might be a lost cause.

2\. Hongjoong should let this be. The brat brought this upon himself.


	6. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why i haven't been uploading.

I procrastinate. I can hear Bangchan screaming at me to stop procrastinating, but i can't help it. I have a lot of ideas, but when a story gets too long, i start to get bored with it. I will continue this story and i hope i find a good schedule, because all of this online homework is bull. I also changed the rule of the Chance, now only four people will get it, and you get to be apart of the story. This was really brief but I'll give a better summary earlier today, since as I'm writing this its 4:37 am, and i need sleep. Don't forgot to stay indoors, wash your hands, and be safe, Love you guys

**Author's Note:**

> Remember english is my second language so please expect grammar mistakes. Also have fun playing and let the games begin.


End file.
